


A Man in Love

by writethisway



Series: Lost in the SSR Archives [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 A Sin to Err, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinda, Missing Scene, Yikes, its onesided Peggysous but I can't figure out how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Jack looks at Dooley. “Not the type of interrogation I was expecting.”“What were you expecting, him to go soft, profess his love, get her to talk that way?” Dooley smirks.A look into the conversation Thompson and Dooley might have had while Daniel was interrogating Peggy.





	A Man in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned Marvel but I don't so....

Thompson walked out of the room sighing. “Sousa, you’re up.” 

“Nothing?” Sousa stands up. 

“Not. A. Drop.” Jack sighs. 

“Chief?” Daniel looks at Dooley. 

“I already had a turn with her, and she wouldn’t give up anything.” He sighs. “Maybe with you she will.” 

Daniel rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Or we can send in Dooley again. Seeing as you have a crush.” Thompson snickers. 

“Okay okay. I’m going.” Daniel gets up and walks to the interrogation room. 

“Daniels got it bad?” Dooley asks. 

“You have no idea.” Jack smirks. “Daniel almost tripped over his own crutch first day he met her.” 

Dooley chuckles lightly and watches as Daniel slams the door to the room and walks in. If he could describe the look on Carter’s face, it would be one of pure shock. 

“I’ve never seen him this angry. Not since we started this case.” Thompson sighs. 

“He’s about to interrogate his crush. And he was the one that literally connected the dots to Carter. Of course he’s pissed. Hell, I’d be too if it were me.” 

He nods and watches Sousa take a deep breath. “I’m disgusted. And I’m sick.” He says sneering. 

“Daniel wha-” 

“You, Agent Carter, can refer to me as Agent Sousa.” Daniel says loudly. 

Jack looks at Dooley. “Not the type of interrogation I was expecting.” 

“What were you expecting, him to go soft, profess his love, get her to talk that way?” Dooley smirks. 

“Well, not exactly, but a lot softer than this.” He says as Daniel slammed his hand on the table. 

“When I met him, 8 months back, he came in with two crutches, and the softest smile that you can bring, but when we got down to talking, I realized he had a rebellious streak, and he was determined. You don’t survive losing half a leg without it.” 

Jack nods. “And it doesn’t help that Carter was in on all of this Stark crap.” 

“That’s true.” Dooley sighs. “He is a very good agent. Smart, determined. Washington wants something on the West Coast. In Los Angeles. I might make him chief there.” 

Thompson looks at Daniel who was yelling at Peggy to “Tell it to Krezeminski.” and sighs. “Him?” 

“He’s kind, smart, rebellious in a sensible way, and he can get the job done. The only reason we have Carter is because of him.” 

Jack nods and sighs. "If he does make it, I'd be happy for him."

Daniel walks out of the interrogation room and goes back into the little room. “You two go in.” 

“What? Can’t do it cause you have a crush?” Jack jokes. 

“We can break her together,” Daniel says rolling his eyes. “Three people, against one?” 

The phone rings and Thompson picks it up and listens to the message before smiling and putting it down. “Not necessary. We just got a signed confession from Howard Stark.”


End file.
